Hogwarts!
by Emerald-Tenshi
Summary: (NEW SN!) CCS gang is going to Hogwarts! New evil arises. Who do Potter and Malfoy both like?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own CCS and HP. Clamp and J. K. Rowling does though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hogwarts?!?!?! Chapter 1: Letter Accepted  
  
Sakura Kinomoto ran to Tomoyo's mansion. She was about to go pass a corner when she bumped into Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling.  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked her as he helped her up.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura replied, blushing.  
  
"Did you get that letter from Hogwarts?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
Before Sakura could answer Meiling spoke up, "That school has the weirdest name. I mean a pig with warts? Come on!"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Meiling, it's just a name and it's not a school with pigs who have warts you know." Syaoran said, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah Meiling." Sakura said.  
  
"I know that! It's just a weird name." Meiling snapped.  
  
"Anyways, did you get a letter Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai! Did you guys get one?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai!" the other three said at the same time.(A.N. Tomoyo and Meiling have some magic too.)  
  
"How about Eriol, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, smirking.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling already knew that Tomoyo liked Eriol more  
  
than a regular friend .  
  
"I don't know yet." Tomoyo said, her cheeks as red as a tomato. "I hope so!"  
  
she thought to herself.  
  
Just then Eriol came around the corner with a envelope in his hand.  
  
"Hey Eriol! You're accepted too!" Sakura shouted. "Great!"  
  
"Hey you guys, where do we get our supplies?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Didn't you guys read your letter?" Eriol asked, shocked.  
  
The other four shook their heads.  
  
"Scary." Eriol said.  
  
Then Sakura pulled out her letter and began to read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Kinomoto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. You will be in the fourth year. A tour guild will come the minute you read this part. (a.n. I copied this from the book I downloaded 'cept the p.s.)  
  
Just then a big hairy man came around the corner. Meiling looked scared. Tomoyo almost fainted in Eriol's arms. She went closer to him and hugged him tightly and Eriol kept his arms around her. Unfortunately, Sakura just happened to see that and took out a camcorder Tomoyo got for her and started taping her for a change.  
  
"They look so kawaii!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "I'm getting this on tape too and I'm gonna show this to them. Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Hello there." the giant said. "Name's Hagrid. I'm ye tour guide."  
  
"Hello! My name's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hi! My n-n-n-a-a-me is is is Tomoyo [Somebody tell me how to spell her last name!]." Tomoyo stammered .  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li" Syaoran Li said casually.  
  
"I'm Eriol [Tell me how to spell his last name too!]" Eriol said.  
  
"And my name is Meiling Li." Meiling managed to squeak out.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto can we use ye fireplace since it's the closest?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura replied.  
  
Everybody walked to Sakura's house quietly. Finally they arrived and went to the fireplace in her house. Then Hagrid took out a small plastic bag of some powder.  
  
"What's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"This is Floo Powder." Hagrid said as he started a fire.  
  
"I want you each to get some powder and throw it over the fire. Then step in and say Diagon Alley CLEARLY." He instructed.  
  
Everyone looked as if they were going to faint. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"Don't worry!" Hagrid assured them. "So whose up?"  
  
"I go first." Sakura boldly.  
  
She took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it in the fire and said, "Diagon Alley!" in a clear voice and vanished. Then in order went Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and finally Hagrid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope u guys liked this chappie. Plz! Can I just get at least a few reviews? Plz! *on my knees* Plz!  
  
THEY ARE ALL 14 YEARS OLD! HARRY , HERMIONE, RON, MALFOY, GOYLE, AND CRABB TOO! 


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and HP. Clamp and J. K. Rowling do though. So lucky. I wish I owned them both. *sighs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone looked as if they were going to faint. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"Don't worry!" Hagrid assured them. "So whose up?"  
  
"I'll go first." Sakura boldly.  
  
She took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it in the fire and said, "Diagon Alley!" in a clear voice and vanished. Then in order went Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and finally Hagrid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I made changes in the story. Meiling looks much prettier and she has a nicer attitude. Meiling doesn't have a boyfriend either but that's not a change. Oh and this is what powers Meiling and Tomoyo have: Meiling: 1.can change the weather a bit/example: rain storm to rain 2.can heal a person or animal 3.can shoot fireballs on her right hand and electric bolts on her left hand  
  
Tomoyo: 1.can make an illusion 2.can tell where a person is without or with an aura 3.can shoot very sharp ice shards(like Yue's) with her right hand and can make a powerful shield with her left hand Sakura has a new power! She can just mutter a spell and it will come out of her fingertips and a hidden power I'm not going to tell you but I'll tell you earlier IF I get at least 25 reviews! So evil! Oh and Sakura doesn't know that she has that power YET. Too bad, so sad. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter 2:Diagon Alley Part 1  
  
When they arrived in Diagon Alley, everyone was separate. Eriol was with  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran was with................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................ .............................. ............................................................ ................... Hagrid, (bet you were expecting Sakura) and Sakura was with Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
"Umm Eriol, were are we?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly, starring at the long alley with amazement.  
  
"Diagon Alley of course." Eriol said simply." Although it hasn't changed that much, but I think I see a few new shops here and there."  
  
"What do you mean it hasn't changed much?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well you see, I've came here before to get my supplies for Hogwarts because I was accepted before. This is gonna be my second time in Hogwarts." Eriol answered.  
  
"Then how come you got accepted again? Tomoyo asked.(quit asking too many questions Tomoyo!)  
  
"Umm....I sorta...lotsomymeory." Eriol mumbled.  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I said I sorta lost some of my memory." Eriol said in japanese.  
  
"How?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol looked at her with his wonderful azure eyes (to Tomoyo) as if he was trying to hypnotize her. Tomoyo stares right back at him with her tenshi(angel)-like eyes (to Eriol). Then she broke out of trance and searched her mind for the correct answer. Finally she got it.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! I see know you're the half reciarnation of Clow Reed not Clow Reed himself. I understand know." Tomoyo said, finally understanding.  
  
"Can we go find the others?" Eriol asked, growing a little impatient.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo replied and off they went to find the others.  
  
Syaoran and Hagrid  
  
When Syaoran arrived with Hagrid, he could see giggling and pointing at him as he walked by. Syaoran could hear girls saying "He's sooo hot!" or "He's sooo cute!". He paid no attention to them however until he heard a certain comment. "Get your freakin' hands off him! He's mine and his heart will belong to me!" Syaoran suddenly turned around to find the source of that voice. It was a Japanese-Chinese looking girl with black hair in two buns.(like Meiling's) She had dark brown eyes. She wore a robe with the Slytherin symbol on it. Syaoran sensed that this girl was a gold-digger and she slept with guys all the time. He also sensed that while she was sleeping with this guy, after he had gone to sleep she would pull off his clothes and her own clothes and then have sex. Then she'd dump them after having sex with him a few more times. He also found out that she was girl was very snobby and was only nice to guys she wanted. Then the girl said something, "Hello. My name is Hilary, but you can call me Sissi. What's yours?"  
  
"Li." Syaoran said coldly.  
  
"What's your first?" Sissi asked.  
  
"Syaoran. Only close friends call me that." Syaoran said coldly.  
  
" Ohhh. Well Li-kun, you wanna come escort a lady to her house?" Sissi asked.  
  
"No. Don't get any ideas either Sissi 'cause I already have a girlfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
"Where?" Sissi said in a innocent tone.  
  
(English)  
  
Just then a auburn-haired girl and a black-haired girl came running toward Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! Where were you? You know how worried I was?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart." Syaoran said softly.  
  
Then Sakura noticed Sissi.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is one of my best friend Meiling. She's also one of Syaoran's cousins." Sakura introduced politely. While she said that, she noticed guys were starring at her the same way girls were starring at Syaoran.  
  
"My name is Hilary Wong from the Wong-clan." Hilary said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sakura said.  
  
"Sooooo. How do you Syaoran?" Hilary asked casually.  
  
"Oh. I'm his girlfriend." Sakura replied.  
  
"EX- girlfriend." Hilary corrected.  
  
Sakura thought it was a joke and laughed.  
  
"I'm dead serious." Hilary lied.  
  
Sakura stopped laughing.  
  
"I've been going out with Syaoran for a month now. He's told me all about you and how he's tired of you. He said he couldn't tell you 'cause he didn't want to hurt your feelings. We've done many things together too, like going out on dates, small trips together, etc. The three most best things were.but she was interrupted by a sad and angry Sakura.  
  
"Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear this anymore!" she cried out. Then Sakura turned to Syaoran and said, " How could you Syaoran? I loved you!" Then she burst into tears.  
  
Syaoran was mad, really mad. Then he thought of a perfect plan. He made all three of them (not Hagrid) to an empty place to discuss about it.  
  
Then he went closer to Hilary. Sakura couldn't believe it. She wanted to look away, but her mind and guts told her to look. Tears started forming in her eyes. Syaoran went closer to Hilary....  
  
Closer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Closer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Closer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Closer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
closer  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Syaoran's lips were three seconds away from Hilary's . Hilary closed her eyes. Then Syaoran was close enough to feel Hilary's breath. But Syaoran's **** was going up unnoticed. Then Syaoran said something "I" Sakura knew what he was gonna said. More tears formed in her eyes, but she still watched the sad scene in front of her. Then Syaoran's lips were two seconds away from Hilary's lips. Then......................... ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. ................................. .................................  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE WONDERING WHAT ABOUT MY PRIEVIEW. IT WAS JUST SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS TO THINK ABOUT! SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THAT MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! --------------  
  
R+R  
  
-Emerald_Tenshi 


	3. To Readers

Readers,  
  
I haven't been posting for a while. Sorri about that. Hehe. The reason is.. I HAVE NOT COME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA! Can u believe that. I got hw 2 do 2.  
  
IF U HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONZ EMAIL ME AT KACHEEKFAERIE@YAHOO.COM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerald-Tenshi  
  
P.S. I'll be posting REAL soon. 


	4. Diagon Alley Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ if you're wondering, this is a S+S fic. i'm not real sure about E+T, but if some people insist, i suppose i could write a chapter or 2 about E+T. Maybe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura knew what he was gonna said. More tears formed in her eyes, but she still watched the sad scene in front of her. Then Syaoran's lips were two seconds away from Hilary's lips. Then......................... ................................. ................................. .................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter 3/(4): Diagon Alley Part 2  
  
.....SMACK!!!!!!! Syaoran slapped her. Really hard.  
  
"You think I'd kiss you? In your dreams." Syaoran said disgustedly.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. Syaoran didn't like Hilary at all. He just wanted revenge.  
  
On the other hand, Hilary didn't like this a bit. And on her smooth face was a big mark from Syaoran's hand. It was pinkish and reddish too. (a.n. when i mean pink, i mean pink)  
  
"You.....you.." Hilary stuttered.  
  
"Save it slut-head" Meiling said fiercely  
  
Then Hilary ran away, humiliated and totally embarrassed.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura blushed and smiled back. She ran to him and clung to his arm happily and she closed her eyes. All three of them began walking back until he saw one of the most annoying things to ruin a moment aimed at them.  
  
"Ummm Sakura?" Syaoran said, poking her to make her open her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm?" she mumbled. Then she opened her eyes and the very first thing she saw was Tomoyo's beloved.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she let go of Syaoran's arm which looked quite skinny and ran straight for the video camera.  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura was a fast runner and Tomoyo was too slow. Sakura grabbed the video camera and ran back to Syaoran.  
  
"Nooooo!" Tomoyo cried out. She dashed after Sakura followed by Eriol. The two of them chased Sakura in a circle while Syaoran and Meiling sweatdropped. Then he remembered his enchanted camera. It was a camera and a video camera. He got it out and prepared for an Eriol and Tomoyo moment. Then Tomoyo tripped and Sakura suddenly used the Time Card. She froze time. Sakura went to Tomoyo and turned her around so Tomoyo fell on her back instead. Then she walked over to Eriol and make him a little slanted so he'd fall too. After that, she unfroze time. Tomoyo fell.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried. Then she saw Eriol fall and he was going to land on her!  
  
Before she had time to say anything, Eriol landed on her. But it wasn't a ordinary fall. His lips miraculously landed on her lips. They both turned red but didn't move. Syaoran took advantage of this and took several snapshots. Luckily for him, his camera didn't make a sound or a flash. A few seconds later, Eriol got up awkwardly and helped Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigato." she said gratefully.  
  
Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran exchanged grins. Sakura and Meiling had seen Syaoran take the pictures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron! Harry! Over here!" Hermione Granger shouted as she waved to get the boys' attention.  
  
The boys looked around and saw their friend on the steps leading to Gringotts. They hurried over.  
  
"Have you seen the new students yet? Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
Both of them shook their heads.  
  
"Well, there're supposed to meet us here in about 2 minutes." Hermione informed them.  
  
The two boys nodded. Then they saw a group of teenagers walked toward them.  
  
"We haven't seen them before." Ron whispered to his friends. "Maybe they're the new students.  
  
Then a auburn haired girl run up to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl politely. "but are you Hermione Granger?  
  
"Yes, I am." Hermione replied.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and my friends are over there." Sakura said as she pointed to the group of teenagers.  
  
Sakura lead them over to her friends.  
  
"Hi. My name is Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." said a purple haired girl. "This is Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran." She pointed to each of them when she said their names.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced. "We're supposed to be helping you around."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, Meiling, Tomoyo, and I could go with Hermione and Eriol and Syaoran could go with Harry and Ron." Sakura instructed. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Girlz*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we need Hermione?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Well, you'll need wizard money first so let's go to Gringotts." Hermione replied. "I need to get some money too.  
  
Then they went into Gringotts.  
  
"Do you all need to start an account?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need to start one. That's for sure." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I don't need to. Syaoran and I are supposed to use Clow Reed's money. Eriol too." Meiling said.  
  
"I suppose I'll start a new one." Sakura said.  
  
"Miss Sakura Kinomoto and Miss Tomoyo _______ wish to start a new account." Hermione said to the goblin at the desk.  
  
The goblin looked up from his work. He adjusted his spectacles.  
  
"Fine." he said simply.  
  
He scribbled their names on a sheet of paper. He gave them their keys.  
  
"Your vault numbers are 892 and 893." the goblin said. "Would you girls like to exchange your money now?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. Then Tomoyo snapped her hands and a two suitcases appeared before her. One was slightly bigger than the other.  
  
"Your dad knew you would need money." Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully at her friend.  
  
"The slightly bigger one would be Sakura's." Tomoyo informed the goblin. The goblin just nodded. He took the two suitcases and put it under the desk. Then he went to the back room and returned later with ten large heavy bags filled with knuts, sickles, and galleons. He gave five to Tomoyo and five to Sakura.  
  
"Do you want to withdraw any wizard money?" the goblin asked, addressing Hermione and Meiling.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Keys?" the goblin asked.  
  
Hermione and Meiling took out their keys. The goblin nodded.  
  
"Griphook!!" the goblin shouted.  
  
A goblin suddenly came out of nowhere and said, "Follow me."  
  
They followed him into a cart and went to their vaults. Clow Reeds vault was first. It was filled with a pile of knuts, a bigger pile of sickles, and a miniature mountain of galleons. Meiling took out a pouch and put a variety of coins. Then they went to Sakura's vault. She took out her coins from the five bags she received and dumped them into the vault. (they were already sorted out) She took a variety of coins like Meiling and but it into one of the empty bags. Finally, they went to Tomoyo's vault. She did the same thing as Sakura. Then they were all done and went to buy their supplies.  
  
"You'll need your wands first." Hermione told them.  
  
"Ohh! My very own wand! Maybe I can use it to enchant my videocamera!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Sakura said firmly.  
  
"Why?...Oh, well...I might. Hehehehehe." Tomoyo teased.  
  
Sakura turned bright red.  
  
Then they reached Ollivander's. They went into to meet Mr. Ollivander.\  
  
"Good Morning. I've been expecting you." Mr. Ollivander said softly.  
  
"Which is your wand arm young lady?" Mr. Ollivander asked Meiling.  
  
"I'm right-handed." Meiling replied.  
  
Mr. Ollivander went to the shelves and started looking for a wand. Finally, he pulled one out and handed it to Meiling.(a/n i made it up so don't be surprised if you don't recognize it.)  
  
"Red rose bird feather, 9 inches. Nice and flexible. Excellent for Charms and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Give it a wa3e" Mr. Ollivander informed her.  
  
Meiling gave it a wave and suddenly a soft, warm wind swirled around Meiling. Then it disappeared.  
  
"That's the wand for you. That will be 6 galleons and 2 knuts." Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
Meiling paid for her wand and thanked him. Then Mr. Ollivander turned to Sakura.  
  
"And what is your wand arm miss?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"I'm right-handed, like Meiling." Sakura answered.  
  
Mr. Ollivander went back to the shelves and pulled out another box. Then he went back to the counter and pulled out the wand inside.  
  
"Pink Phoenix feather, 9 and ½ inches. The wood is an excellent quality. Nice and smooth. Excellent at Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts." Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
(a/n we're skipping this. sakura's wand is the pink phoenix feather. cost 9 galleons. tomoyo's was Lavender Unicorn hair, 9 inches, Excellent at Curses)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
k ppl. we skip....sorri but it is getting a lil boring. they got all their books wands etc. Tomoyo got a black cat and called it Midnight Mist. Midnight for short. Sakura got a very pale pink owl and called it Cherry Blossom, Blossom for short. Syaoran and Eriol both got owls. Syaoran's owl was a bit brown and he called it Darkness. Eriol's owl was white and he called it Stockings. Next chappie is about...oops i forgot not supposed to tell ya.  
  
while u wait for the next chappie,  
  
l---------------- l  
l---------------- l l l  
l l l l l  
l l l l l  
l l l l l  
l l l---------------- ---------------------------------- l--- ------------- l \ l  
l \ l \ l  
l \ l \ l  
l \ l \ l  
l \ l \ l  
l \ l \  
l \  
  
-Emerald-Tenshi 


End file.
